FAR CRY SWAT KATS
by leonrock84
Summary: this is a crossover of far cry and swat kats a huge group of terrorist had takeover the entire megakat city like the whole city 6 characters razor t bone feral his niece felina callie and ann gora must survive the deadly city from the terrorist death kats run by the leader jonathan jacobs
1. Chapter 1

**FAR CRY**

 **SWAT KATS**

 **CHAPTER 1**

In megakat city it's the 3 year anniversary of mayor manx and of course with that callie briggs the deputy mayor had to wright the speeches for the mayor

callie: "can he just wright on his own ,why me?"

mayor manx: "callie!"

callie: "yes mayor?"

mayor manx: "i have a great idea for my anniversary, let's have the swat kats to celebrate with me"

And callie is surprised

callie: "really?" 

mayor manx: "but i don't know how do i get the swat kats, perhaps maybe another time"

So manx walk away and callie come up her own idea

callie: "allowed me to do it" she whisper and grab the communicator from the swat kats

meanwhile

jake and chance at the salvage yard fixing a car when the alarm make the noise

jake: "i'll get it" and he answer "yes miss briggs?"

callie: "hey guys, hope you don't mind for this"

jake: "what is it?

callie: "the mayor come up with the idea of having you in for his anniversary today"

jake and chance: "what?"

callie: "yeah like for real, he don't know how can he invite you guys, go he got me without knowing i can call you guys"

chance: "go point to you miss briggs" 

jake: "but sure thing we'll be there in time"

callie: "thanks i'll see you there"

So 2 hour later the anniversary begin everybody are standing for the celebration even the enforcers are in with commander feral and his niece felina, the mayor comes in for the speech

ann gora: "this is ann gora from kats eye news here to celebrate the 3 year anniversary with mayor manx himself, here to perform his speech"

but then the swat kats flying in the turbo kat and land and everyone cheers for them

feral: "swat kats"

felina: "easy uncle"

mayor manx: "well what do we have here"

callie: "wish came true"

razor: "hey mayor"

mayor manx: "why are you here?"

razor: "to celebrate with you of course" and he wink at callie and she giggles

mayor manx: "alright now is speech time, shall we?"

And the manx is ready to perform his speech

mayor manx: "megakat city it is now the 3 year anniversary of me the mayor of megakat city, and i'm thanking all of you for being great people to me now i like to said a word to the swat kats, you see swat kats you save megakat city from danger in the likes of dark kat dr viper and the metalickats i like to say thank you so much i glad you guys are still around"

But then during the speech 10 guys wearing masks walk straight at the crowd but behind the coats they bring out 10 m60 machine gun and start shooting at the crowd

razor: "HIDE!"

Everyone hide including razor t bone manx callie feral felina and ann hide at the stage while the guys keep shooting but after a helicopters fly in and drop more guys with guns it is now a terrorist attack n megakat city every terrorist kill everybody from the outside even the inside of every building

mayor manx: ' what's going on?"

feral: "terrorist mayor i got this, this is feral bring me choppers right now"

steele: "feral this is steele, you can't call chopper right now"

feral: "why?"

steele: "because those guys enter the headquarter, they kill every enforcers and they steal the vehicles like choppers cars and tanks, oh god i gotta get out of here!" *radio static*

feral: "damn it"

felina: "let's get out of here uncle, let's take the car"

razor: "we'll take the jet"

T-bone: "go now!"

So the swat kats get to the turbo kat while commander feral and felina get to the car callie and manx and going along with the enforcers and enter to the car they went straight ahead while all terrorist killing all over the city callie watch in horror and start to drop a tears meanwhile ann gora came from hiding and then johnny show up

johnny: "annie c'mon let's go!"

Ann get to the news van and then start it and drive straight ann watch the entire terrorist attack everyone get shot with every guns

ann gora: "oh my god" she said in whisper while cover her mouth

johnny: "don't look, it get worse if you keep looking just don't alright, now let's get out of here"

But then johnny got shot

ann gora: "NO!"

And then the car till to the right side and hit the ground ann survived but not johnny she got out of the van and she run running away form the terrorist but then one guy hit by the stock of the gun and she fall down and point the their guns at her

random guy: "hold it!, let's keep her alive take her to the leader"

Meanwhile the swat kats enforcers are still avoiding getting attack by the terrorist

T-bone: "it's everyone is okay?"

felina: "yeah everyone is fine t bone"

T-bone: "we'll try our best to save the people down there"

felina: "i don't think this is the time to save people"

But then on the roof at one of the building one terrorist hold an RPG 7 aiming the swat kats and pull the trigger and shoot the rocket and hit the swat kats

razor: "AH!"

callie: "NO!"

And the turbo kat falling down t bone try his best to safe landing so the jet hit the ground but scraping by the street and it stop

callie: "feral we need to help them!"

feral: "alright"

Feral drive the car at the turbo kat to see if the swat kats are alive razor and t bone start to get up a little but okay

razor: "t bone are you alright?"

T-bone: "yeah a bit scratch but okay"

Then the other made it there and callie get out of the car

callie: "razor t bone are yu okay!?"

razor: "yeah we're good"

Razor grab his helmet hit the glass and break he got out and hit the glass and get t bone out but then the terrorist start shooting at the car

razor: "RUN!'

Everybody run away as fast as they can while the terrorist shooting they keep running and running and running and running until the terrorist circles around them pointing guns at them and them hit everyone the stock knock them out all of them and then one terrorist said

random: "let's get to the leader you might like the guy"

To be continue for chapter 2


	2. Chapter 2

**FAR CRY**

 **SWAT KATS**

 **CHAPTER 2**

razor start to wake up and he is being dragging by the terrorist and he see the rest being drag along with him and then razor see on guy grab a machete and slice someone's throat and bleed every where and then he look up and see the terrorist throwing everybody off the roof of a building and hanging then he see them bring out the symbol which is 5 double sided knife form a star and then they let them go and tied up their hands and pulling up with rope letting them hanging

razor: "what's going on?"

T-bone: "razor?"

razor: "t bone right here"

Then he see ann gora being tied up and pull up by a rope but then someone wearing a black shirt a biker jacket with the symbol on the back he had long hair at the top to the right side but the both side of his head is shaved he approached them a smile on his face while holding a camera

jonathan: "you must be razor right?"

razor: "who are you?"

jonathan: "jonathan jacobs nice to meet you"

feral: "you're the leader aren't you?"

jonathan: "damn right feral, anyway welcome to my city you welcome to stay here if you want i don't mind really"

razor: "what are you talking about? It's not yours"

jonathan: "no no no you're wrong, you see with are the death kats we rule this kingdom now is ours and you know it, this is like the biggest terrorist group of all time like hurricane irma being the biggest hurricane ever or what about mt everest, biggest mountain ever, so if you want to know how i got these guys be in my cult well i travel to all the states of the us and i meant all the states i break these out of prison it took years to get everything i want armies guns everything really, but years later i've done it or in thi case we've done it, however if i can get to megacity i help to take care of the swat kats and that is you guys and then i got the help i need"

And then jonathan walk to the curtains and reveled the villains that the swat kats faced and everyone was shock to see them joining the death kats, and the villains are dr viper now wearing tattoos the metallikats with their bodies being engraved with the star symbol lenny ringtail aka madkat rex shard hard drive chop chop and turmoil

Jonathan: "i made a deal with them if they can join me, i had to come up with a plan to get you guys and i did, hold on"

Jonathan put down the camera and grab his phone open camera and take a selfie with the villains

jonathan: "nice, i'm gonna post this on facebook"

He later pick up the camera and start filming everyone

jonathan: "hey callie, you always had a bad luck do you, anyway i find this from you purse and my guess is you call the swat kats with it, looks cool i'm keep it and your phone i like this phone but i don't like the pink case yuck"

callie: "give it back!"

jonathan: "or what? You gonna kill me? I don't think so, hey annie do you wanna know how i got this camera i got it from the van still looking good but expensive"

But then he see the mayor try to escape but he's tied up

jonathan: "hello mr mayor, glad to see you my name is jonathan"

mayor manx: "please get me out of here"

jonathan: "there is no escaping in my city, let show you what happen if you did, hey vip hold this camera"

He later grab his 1911 pistol and cocking it and point to his right knee

mayor manx: "NO NO NO! DON'T IT! DON'T IT!"

And jonanthan shoot the knee

mayor manx *SCREAMING IN PAIN*

And everyone watched in horror

mayor manx: "*SCREAMING IN PAIN"

jonathan: "SHUT THE FUCK UP! SHUT THE FUCK UP! SHUT THE FUCK UP! I will grab a knife and slice your fucking throat open!, do you understand? under fucking stand? shut the fuck up stop crying you little bitch, you see that swat kats this is why you want to fuck with a terrorist they grab a gun and shoot your fucking ass and believe me"

T_bone: "what's wrong you!?"

jonathan: "shut up you fucking bitch or you die or real, you take them to the prison right now but not the mayor, me and the mayor are gonna have fun together if you like mayor do you? come with me this will be fun"

to be continue for chapter 3


	3. Chapter 3

**FAR CRY**

 **SWAT KATS**

 **CHAPTER 3**

jonathan: "okay it's the camera on?

dr viper: "yeah it'ssss on"

jonathan: "good good, welcome to megakat city i'm jonathan nice to see you, and i'm the mayor of this city i rule this kindom, do you want to know what happen to the old mayor? do you? well to be honest you should just turn off your computers go outside it's great out there but you're reading this fucked up fanfiction created by a fan boy just like you, but if you want to stick around to see what happen to the mayor manx well then let's do it, hey manx where are you!"

dr viper: "oh i know where he isssss"

jonathan: "oh there he is c'mon point the camera at him, manx say hello to the camera for me"

mayor manx: "fuck you, you psycho!

jonathan: "well that dosen't sound like a nice hello"

mayor manx: "what do you expect, you tied me to a chair and you shot my knee"

jonathan: "well i tied you to this chair it's because you want to miss the fun you do? believe me this gonna be fun"

mayor manx: "i don't like that idea"

jonathan: "alright people tune in for our game time"

*camera cut*

jonathan: "hello and welcome back to my show jonathan here with my guess mayor manx, and today our first game well be this"

mayor manx: "wait it's that a plier, what are you doing"

jonathan: "open wide and say ha"

mayor manx: "wait WAIT WAIT WAIT! OW OW AH AH OW"

jonathan: "wow, now that's a clean teeth you have you've been flossing very good, i bet the tooth fairy well take this tooth a give million dollars, tell the bitch i pull this tooth"

mayor manx: "ow my mouth is bleeding"

*camera cut*

jonathan: "hey mayor guess what, i got you a new hat"

mayor manx: "wait why are you putting a bucket in my head"

jonathan: "you might like this one"

mayor manx: "jonathan? jonathan?"

*sparkler lighting*

jonathan: *laughing* "bombs away!"

*pop pop pop pop pop pop*

mayor manx: "OW FUCK! AH AH AH OW!"

jonathan: *chuckle* wow you look like fucking shit"

mayor manx: "fuck you"

*camera cut*

mayor manx: "please help me somebody"

jonathan: "so having fun yet?"

mayor manx: "no"

jonathan: "you know there's another reason i tied to the chair in outside, the outside it's great you can smell the air you can do anything in the outside, so anyway i like to show you this"

mayor manx: "a car charger? oh god please no!"

jonathan: "i'm just teaching the kids how electricity work and how danger it is, if those kids are fucking dumbasses"

mayor manx: "NO PLEASE! i'll do anything i'll give money i'll join your group anything please!"

jonathan: "sorry no request"

mayor manx: *SCREAMING IN PAIN*

jonathan: "shocking am i right, i know everyone hate puns but fuck it"

mayor manx: *SCREAMING IN PAIN* "YOU FUCKER! YOU STUPID MOTHER FUCKER!" *SCREAMING IN PAIN"

jonathan: "who's a stupid mother fucker now?"

*camera cut*

jonathan: "hey manx, looking bad i see, at this point you start to hating the trousers so i'm gonna stop all together, you're hurgry right?"

mayor manx: "yes"

jonathan: "here i made some spaghetti"

mayor manx: "yes please feed me"

jonathan: "alright here you eat up it's good"

mayor manx: "this taste weird do you cook it right?"

jonathan: "well yeah i did i boil the water and snap them into peaces then put it in wait till the... manx? manx? wake up wake up hey you fuck wake up manx?...i think the spaghetti kill him..." *laughing* "yep this fucker dies from eatting spaghetti, do you want to know what i did to them? i put arsenic in the spaghetti look it up that shit can kill you, i'm having fun already you see that manx i rule this city and you're not you old mother fucker, so anyway that's all the fun we have today i'll see you next time bye bye"

*camera off*

to be continue for chapter 4


	4. Chapter 4

**FAR CRY**

 **SWAT KATS**

 **CHAPTER 4**

during the night razor t bone commander feral felina feral callie briggs and ann gora are all tied up and in a cage and death kats had takeover megakat city

T-bone: "hey razor, you got a plan?"

razor: "i'm working on it"

but then jonathan walks in

jonathan: "what's up mother fuckers"

razor: "you again"

jonathan: "so you guys are fine right?"

T-bone: "no thanks to you!"

jonathan: "let me guess you're gonna say fuck you, well fuck you too"

feral: "i swear i'm gonna kill you"

jonathan: "hey callie i gotta say your phone amazing, you didn't put password that's good cause i hate password shit and i'm not liking this case i'm gonna get a new one"

callie: "give it back you emo hair jerk!"

jonathan: "fuck you"

so jonathan open gallery and see all picture of callie with razor

jonathan: "wow a lot of selfies of you and razor, you look cute together. wait a mintue what's this? oh wow now that is fucking cute look"

and show everyone a selfie of razor and callie kissing and razor and callie went blushing

jonathan: "razor and callie siting in a tre g" *chuckle*

razor: "alright we get it!"

jonathan: "speaking of razor"

he later open the door and walk in

jonathan: "now you all know these guys razor and t bone, the swat kats the heroes of megakat city the protecers of megakat city, and these fuckers fail to save the city"

feral: "yes jonathan we know"

jonathan: "alright you know them, but do you want to know what they look like?"

then he pull of the masks of the swat kats reveal their faces right in front of them and everone was shocked even callie

jonathan: "yeah look good without these masks, i know their names how i know them? well i got these"

then he reveal wallets from them

jonathan: "i didn't know you guys carry your wallets around during the mission, alright the names are jake clawson and chance furlong, alright got the name i need and that's it"

then he leave the cage the close the door

ann gora: "get us out of here!"

jonathan: "what the fuck do you say?"

ann gora: "GET US OUT OF HERE!"

jonathan: "DO YOU WANT ME TO SHOOT YOU LIKE YOUR FRIEND!? SHUT THE FUCK UP! okay!? i'm the one who had a gun to shoot people, now listen to me. HEY YOU FUCK! look at me in the fucking eyes! i rule this fucking city shut the fuck up or die"

mac: "john it's almost time for your speech, stop talking to the hostage"

jonathan: "who said you're the leader? i'm the leader and you don't tell me what to do only i tell you what to do, now i'll be there in a moment"

mac: "yes sir and sorry for what i said"

jonathan: "you know talking with you dipshits it's better than killing people i just want have a conversion with someone, i mean sure my minions they're good but i like you guys i like to have a talk with you, anyway i'll be going to have my speech, stay still will you? thanks bye"

he leaves to do he speech leaving them behind then he bring one guy to guard them he standing around

razor: "hey buddy, why are you working with this guy?"

guard: "fuck you now shut up"

as he stand there someone from behind sneak up to him and stab his neck with a pocket knife it was steele alive and well

feral: "steele"

steele: "shhhh, i'm getting you out" he whisper

he later open the door and use the pocket knife to cut the ropes from each of them they're all free

steele: "alright let's not be spotted"

feral: "what do you say what about the headquarters again?"

steele: "those guys manage to enter there and kill every last enforcers, i guess we're the only three left"

felina: "what else?"

steele: "they also steal the vehicles, like cars tanks and helicopters"

feral: "goddamn terrorist"

steele: "c'mon let's get out of here but first here take this smoke bomb just in case"

razor: "alright i'll take it"

so steele lead them of out of there before jonathan and the orther find out they're gone they sneak pass the members without knowing them and then they see through the cain link fence

razor: "look it's that psycho again" he whisper and they seeing jonathan doing he's speech with 5 member of the enforcers with their hands tied up and bags on their head

jonathan: "welcome to the new megakat city the city full of laws and in this there is no laws, the reason i break you guys out of jail and i want you to joining me, we have live in the planet full of laws that many people had follow but to criminal they don't care about the law we break them but when we did, we spend time in jail we have suffer in jail long enough, with me all of us can vanish the laws we will end everything in this city let me show how we didn't"

so he shoot five enforcers one at a time and everyone cheer

T-bone: "what's wrong with this guy"

jonathan: "now this city is our who cares what other people said this city is our for now forever, and it's because of us that we takeover the megakat city!"

steele: "c'mon let's go"

they continue sneaking around try to escape and finally they're out of prison

razor: "thanks for helping us"

steele: "alright listen i want you to leave this city it's not safe anymore i'll show you away put alright"

but then he got shot in the head

razor: "whoa!"

felina: "steele!" 

jonathan: "what he meant to say is there is no escape you live here now this is you're home now, and you thought we didn't notice like we're fucking idiots. well i'll show you who's the idiot"

then he point his gun at them but razor still have the smoke bomb throw at them and cloud of smoke explode everywhere

razor: "run! now"

they run but callie grab the pocket knfie from steele and run

jonathan: "YOU CAN RUN BUT YOU CANNOT HIDE FROM THE DEATH KATS!"

they keep running away while every soldier going after them

razor: "follow me i know what we can go"

they keep running trying out run the soldiers and then one stand right in front of them point his m4 assult rifle but razor jump and tackle him to the ground and snap his neck

T-bone: "whoa jake"

and he grab the gun and start shooting at the soldiers killing them

razor: "yeah you think i'm scared?!"

and they keep running before more of them coming after they far away from the death kats they went the salvage yard they get to the hanger so they can hide from the death kats

razor: "in here"

and they all entre down to the hanger when jonathan say they cannot hide from the death kats well he's wrong

to be continue for chapter 5


	5. Chapter 5

**FAR CRY**

 **SWAT KATS**

 **CHAPTER 5**

after they escape from jonathan and his death kats they are in the hanger at the salvage yard

jake: "alright we're safe in here"

feral: "so, should we talk about something?"

jake: "about us?"

feral: "yes"

jake: "alright you know the truth now, we're just two kats who's once enforcers screw up our jobs and then this guy send us here and become heroes of megakat city, happy now!"

callie: "jake it's okay, i can respect you, i actually want to know what you really are cause i love you jake"

jake: "i don't think we're gonna have a date here because of the death kats"

after jake talk with callie felina is feeling nervous for the words she about to say she look at chance and now she's ready for the words

felina: "can i confront something?"

jake: "what?"

felina: "i'm in love with t bone"

chance: "what?!"

feral: "you are?"

felina: "yes uncle, you don't like them but i like them even t bone"

chance: "you know i'm actually agreeding with her feral"

jake: "alright listen everyone, if we're gonna survived the city we had to work together and that also meant you feral, i know you hate us and believe me we to survived if you do it on your own you're already dead but with us we can help you"

feral start to thinking and thinking and thinking until he said a word

feral: "alright, i'm putting my trust on you"

jake: "thanks feral"

feral: "but it's all because of those goddamn terrorist and that man jonathan jacobs"

jake: "i agreed"

chance: "well look at the bright side, we got a TV down here"

jake: "sure let's watch some scaredy kat while the cult killing everyone"

but when chance turn on the TV a like brodcast from jonathan it's on

jonathan: "welcome death kats to megakat city this is jonathan reporting to you live, and i like to give a update about six prisoners has escape if you see them kill or capture them i don't fucking care what it is just do it mother fuckers, swat kats if you're listening to me you'll die here and your dipshit friends as well you're really really fucked right now, this is your home now"

but then after they heard him chance turn on the tv

callie: "can you see the cult is stealing our home our city"

jake: "callie there is no home anymore, thanks to these guys they take everything from megakat city we can never take back the city"

ann gora: "so it's too late then"

jake: "now we may never take back the city but we can fight back with guns and so on"

meanwhile at the city hall jonathan is at the mayor's office sitting on a chair until

mac: "hey john, those swat kats and the others are still in the city"

jonathan: "no fucking shit tin can"

molly: "any plans"

jonathan: "don't worry we will get the swat kats the reason i break you guys out of prison, is that we can takeover a city and we can change the rules we re free from laws but you want to promise to get to the swat kats and i got those fuckers but then that dipshit steele got them out they escape i glad i shoot that mother fucker right in the face"

dr viper: "yeah you did"

jonatha: "fuck yeah i did better than your shit"

dr viper: "well...fuck you"

jonathan: "yeah fuck you too pal, but anyway let's have a break and tomorrow we'll take care of it"

to be continue for chapter 6


	6. Chapter 6

**FAR CRY**

 **SWAT KATS**

 **CHAPTER 6**

day 1 after the death kats takeover megakat city and killing everyone only 6 people jake chance commander feral callie felina and ann escape jonathan jacobs and his goons now they have to survived the city or they die like the others, the hangers it's the only way they can hide from them, in the hanger everyone is asleep and then a alarm clock start to ring and jake shut it off and start to wake up and caliie wake as well

callie: "good morning jake"

jake: "morning sweet hert" and callie gigigles from that line

chance: "so what's today news from goddamn jonathan"

so then jake grab the remote and turn on the tv to see the morning brodcast from jonathan

jonathan: "morning jonathan here, and today's news is the swat kats and their fucking dipshit friends"

felina: "i hate when he call us that"

jonathan: "are still out there in megakat city now you guys are pretty good with all the guns so i want you to do is find them and kill the fuckers or if you want bring them alive so i can see them, to be honest i really like talking with them since we capture them i bet i'm gonna do it again, so anyway swat kats if you can hear me? i know you're listening to the tv there's no hope for you no-one and i mean no-one is coming to save you"

so after that jake turn off the tv

callie: "jesus"

jake: "it's okay, we can do it"

feral: "what do you mean?"

jake: "here's my mission, we're going outside to save the survivor or hostages and bring them here they can be safet like us, the only way to defend ourselfs is to grab guns like i did from last night"

ann gora: "including me?"

callie: "i guess you don't like holding a gun but i'll use a gun to fight back"

felina: "i'm a lieutenant of course i'll grab a gun"

ann gora: "i guess i can do it"

jake: "alright let's go"

so after that jake and the orthers went outside and ready to fight and save people from the death kats group when they get out of the salvage yard they see dead bodies being hanged from buildings even dead ones on the grond

ann gora: "oh my god"

chance: "i know ann i know"

feral: "i am so ready for this"

jake: "take it easy feral"

so they walk around the city and theysee poster of jonathan and his minions and sometimes the knife star symbol flags but then they see 3 guys walking around the street and jake got an idea

jake: "chance felina follow my lead"

so the three of them snake up behind the three guy and then they attack them from behind and then jake grab three m4 guns

jake: "who want these?"

chance: "our reward"

felina: "thanks jake"

callie: "what about us?"

jake: "don't worry i'll take care of that"

but then one truck that have 4 soldiers see them

random: "over there get them!" and firing their guns

the teams hide from them and then jake chance and felina start firing and killing

chance: "yeah, who's the dipshits now!"

felina: "i'm liking this too"

jake: "you mean killing someone?"

felina: "you do know those are evil terrorist right?"

then jake stop grab more guns for the rest of them

jake: "you need these"

callie: "thanks jake, look out megakat city there's a deputy mayor with a gun"

ann gora: "thanks i guess"

feral: "now i'm ready to kill"

but then they heard a sound from far away nd they follow the sound and what they see is a diesel truck driving right in front of them and the driver is of course the memeber of the cult and then the drive open the door and jump out of it

jake: "oh crap"

feral: "MOVE!"

so the guys move to the right and the girls move to the left and the diesel truck tilt to the right and hit the ground and it ever cars making a pile but now the teams are seprate

jake: "callie are you okay!"

callie: "yeah all of us fine"

jake: "alright go somewhere wel'll try to get to you"

callie: "okay jake i'll see you again"

felina: "and chance, be careful"

chance: "don't worry i will"

so now the teams need to find a away to meet up together again so both guys and girls went to the alleyway but then more member get to the guys and start firing

jake: "shit hide!"

and they hide behind a metal garbage bin while the cult shoting

jake: "let's do it"

and so jake load his m4 rifle and start shooting and killing them feral and chance join up and shoot their guns

chance: "hell yeah i love these guns"

feral: "you and me both chance"

chance: "wow, now you starting to like me now"

feral: "yeah because i trust you now"

to be continued for chapter 7


	7. Chapter 7

**FAR CRY**

 **SWAT KATS**

 **CHAPTER 7**

the guys and the women are separated because of a truck drive by the member of the cult the death kats right now jake chance feral are in a random warehouse in megakat city they got guns for fight the cult

feral: "it's too quiet"

chance: "let me guess, you jink it"

then a truck ram through the door and there's a machine gun from the back

chance: "yep, i'm right"

jake: "quick hide!"

they behind the metal beams and the guy from the back shooting the machine gun

random: "if you come out you die"

chance: "no shit, asshole"

random: "fuck you"

then he keep shooting the machine gun

feral: "here, I got this"

then he grab grenade and throw at the back and explode

jake: "holy shit"

feral: "i know right"

jake: "where did you that?"

feral: "from the dead bodies of the death kats"

chance: "ah,right"

then more members come and shooting at them

jake: "for crist sake"

chance: "there's like 60 million of them, what else do you think?"

feral: "just keep shooting"

then all three of start shooting at the members and all of the members goes down

jake: "we need to get to the girls"

feral: "i got it, felina are you there?"

felina: "yeah uncle we're fine"

feral: "we're going to get you"

fenal: "i think you should hurry up before more members come to us"

then feral hang up the radio and the three of them went after the girls meanwhile at the girls are at a warehouse as well callie felina and ann all have guns for obvious reason and then the wall exploded

calle felina and ann: "WHOA!"

then comes more members

random guy: "there they are!"

then callie grab a m4 rifle and shoot three members

felina: "holy shit"

callie: "eat your heart out rambo"

ann gora: "more of them!"

then they hide from and the members came in callie felina and ann start shooting at them

ann gora: "wow, I did that"

felina: "duh, that the whole point about us survive this hell hole of the city"

meanwhile with the guys

jake: "let's use that truck, one of us has to drive"

feral: "i'll drive"

chance: "hey jake, rock paper scissor for the machine gun?"

jake: "you're on"

they g and jake went rock and chance went scissor

jake: "boo yeah"

chance: "the next truck i'm using the gun"

jake: "yeah whatever"

feral: "c'mon let's go"

chance enter to the front and jake enter the machine gun

jake: "i'm totally rambo those bitches"

then feral start the engine and drive to the girls

chance: "so where to?"

feral: "well, I managed to truck her location and it said a another ware around the corner"

chance: "jake you prepare?"

jake: "i'm ready"

then he drive the truck to the next warehouse meanwhile the girls go outside and see a truck that also had a gun

felina: "there, c'mon"

ann gora: "who's driving?"

felina: "i'll do it"

callie: "i'll use the gun"

ann gora: "man, for a deputy mayor you should really like guns"

callie: "if these fuckers use guns I might a well grab it"

ann gora: "whoa, languages"

callie: "whatever"

then felina start the truck and drive when she drive she see her uncle and the swat kats driving as well

felina: "hey"

feral: "well, look at that"

felina: "i know right"

but then jake see guys with motorcycles and trucks

jake: "death kats!"

callie: "here they come"

so both jake and calie shooting the machine guns at them while both feral and felina keep driving the trucks there's one guy who is standing but feral ran him over

feral: "yeah!, thanks for standing there like an idiot"

then chance see a motorcycle guy at the side

chance: "nope"

then grab a pistol and shoot him at the head

at the girls side ann gora see a riding on the motorcycle at the side and he jump and grab the door

ann gora: "whoa!"

then felina steer to the right and grind a wall which make him let go

felina: "asshole"

then they see a roadblock but jake and callie shoot at the truck and explode then both feral and felina steer to the left but then there's helicopter hover over them and jake and callie look up

jake: "oh crap"

callie: "you gotta be kidding me"

jake: "feral"

feral: "i see it hang on"

then feral hit the gas and go forward right in front of the helicopter and then jake and callie shooting the helicopter and the bullets hit the pilot and make the helicopter spin and crash down explode

jake: "WOOO!"

callie: "YEAH!"

chance: "god damn"

jake: "who knew you're bad ass with a gun"

callie: "thanks jake"

then both feral and felina stop the trucks and everyone gets off

chance: "wow, that's was awesome"

jake: "i guess with the six of us we can stop the death kats"

*radio noise*

jonathan: "hello, somebody here?"

then feral grab his radio and respond

feral: "jonathan?"

jonathan: "hey grandpa, how's you and felina doing?"

feral: "you son of a bitch"

jonathan: "fuck you old man, now listen you think you had a chance for save megakat city, well it's too late cause we already have the city it's ours for now and forever"

jake: "you can't do this"

jonathan: "hey fuck head did I just said you can't take back the city cause we fucking take over this kingdom, so shut the fuck up"

feral: "jonathan, we're coming to get you soon"

jonathan: "not a fucking chance you'll get me cause I do have minions, in order do that you need get to one of them and if you did then i'll fight you, in fact i'll give a option"

feral: "fuck your option"

jonathan: "i'll see there, and i'll keep talking to you anytime"

*radio noise*

feral: "goddamn it jacobs"

jake: "we'll get him soon like he said the first thing is too kill the minions"

felina: "don't worry uncle"

*radio noise*

abby sinian: "hello? Are any enforcers alive?"

felina: "yes just me and my uncle, who's this?"

abby sinian: "my name is doctor abby sinian, I'm at the museum please come because I had death kats all over in the museum and I don't want them see me"

felina: "hang in there we'll be there"

abby sinian: "hurry"

*radio noise*

felina: "c'mon to the museum"

to be continued for chapter 8


End file.
